Gold's Super Smash Bros.
It's time for my take Gold's Super Smash Bros. is the newest instalment in the Smash Bros series, this time being developed by Golden Studios and only published by Nintendo. It was released on ??/??/?? for Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Gold's Super Smash Bros plays the same as the last 7 installments. The SSB series is unique as it has characters health replaced by %'s. As each Player gets hit more and more, they're % grows higher and higher. The higher the %, the farther they'll fly. The goal is to knock the opponent off of the stage and/or off the screen in order to Score a K.O. The highest % is 999%. The controls don't differ from the last game. They are more or less the same from the last game, with Final Smashes and charged attacks. There is also new grab attack, however: when in mid-air, you can grab the opponent and throw them in and direction. Also, if two players try to grab each other at the same time, there grabs will cancel each other out. Finally, the wavedash tech from Melee has returned as it's own funtion, and was implemented for more competitive players. Up to 12 players can now play locally AND Online, making for some insane matches. You can play using a Nintendo Switch standard controler, a pro controler, a Nintendo 3DS, standard Joycons, Wii remotes, Wii controlers, and a Gamecube controller. The controls are as seen in the image above. If you are unhappy with the cotrols, the option to refigure them is always there in the menu so you can play to your liking. Only a handfull of stages can be played on with 12 characters. Characters So far, Gold's Super Smash Bros. has 53 playable characters, all of which have unique stats, abilities, and attacks. Every character is unique, so there's plenty to see which one you pefer. as the game updates, more characters will be added. ''1st-Party 3rd-Party Stages Gamemodes Solo Multiplayer Items Items Assist Trophies Story Mode The Heroes of Smash story mode is the game's very own story mode. In it, the Smash Bros world is in danger, thanks to a mysterious villain named "Havok", who has plans to assemble the universes greatest baddies to form a new order, a new regmie if you will. It's up to Nintendo and other heroes to stop this menace, free there world, and take out Havok. The gamemode will have you play as certan characters during certan levels, and shairs simularities to Brawl's Subspace Emmisary. To see more info, check out Gold's Super Smash Bros./Story Mode. DLC Costume Pack After update 1 came out, a costume pack was released for $5.99. It contained a new costume for every single character in the game. Click the expand button to view them. These are all the costumes. Be noted that they do not effect playstyles, just looks. DrMarioSSBC.png|Dr. Mario '(Mario)' 228px-MrLRender.png|Mr. L '(Luigi)' T730Daisy.png|Daisy '(Peach)' DRYBOWSERPM.png|Dry Bowser '(Bowser)' MallowByJoeAdok.png|Mallo '(Geno)' FunkyKongJungleClimber.png|Funky Kong '(DK)' BoshiBrawl3D.png|Boshi '(Yoshi)' Fierce Deity Link MM.png|Fierce Deity '(Link)' Lana Obliteration.png|Lana '(Zelda)' ImpaKOF.png|Impa '(Shiek)' ToonGanondorfSSB4.png|Toon Ganon '(Ganon)' PrinceFluff.png|Prince Fluff '(Kirby)' GalactaKnightSSBC.png|Galacta Knight '(MK)' Maskededede.png|Masked '(Dedede)' Wolf O'Donnell (Multiverse Mash-Up).png|Wolf '(Fox)' SFZ-Peppy Hare.png|Peppy '(Slippy)' 304px-Krystal preocupada by sonytheheroine-d3j2ok8.png|Original '(Krystal)' FusionSuitSamusSSBC.png|Fusion Suit '(Samus)' metroid_prime___meta_ridley_by_o0demonboy0o-d9fezbm.png|Meta Ridley '(Ridley)' LucasSSBCalamity.png|Lucas '(Ness)' PokeyMinchPorkySpiderMech.png|Original Suit '(Porky)' PichuNibrocRockEdited.png|Pichu '(Pikachu)' 538Throh.png|Throh '(Machamp)' ArmoredMewtwoSSBC.png|Armored '(Mewtwo)' Classic render pokemon trainer.png|Red '(Trainer)' Lucina Obliteration.png|Lucina '(Marth)' Chrom (Multiverse Mash-Up).png|Chrom '(Ike)' BloodFalconSSBC.png|Blood F. '(Falcon)' DarkPitSSB4.png|Dark Pit '(Pit)' Alvis.png|Alvis '(Shulk)' Octoling transparent.png|Octolings '(Inkling)' Ribbon Girl - ARMS.png|Ribbon Girl '(Spring)' TomNookACaF Alt.png|Tom Nook '(Villager)' Ice Climbers Polar PM.png|Suits '(Climbers)' Anti monita.png|Evil '(Monita)' Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 10.49.23 AM.png|Minister '(R.O.B)' Mach rider super smash bros wii u 3ds style by machriderz-d8ouet2.png|Mach Rider '(Excite)' Sheriff SSB4.png|Sheriff '(G&W)' NintenRender.png|Ninten '(Mike Jones)' ???.jpg|N/A '(Sandbag)' Pygpyv5.png|SM64 '(64 Mario)' Metal Sonic Forces.png|Metal Sonic '(Sonic)' ProtoManSSBC.png|Proto '(MegaMan)' Toc-Man.png|Toc-Man '(Pac)' PrettyBomber.png|Pretty Bomber '(BM)' Fake Crash Crash Nitro Kart.png|Fake Crash '(Crash)' DarkRayman.png|Dark '(Rayman)' Unjustice Sub-Zero.png|Sub-Zero '(Scorpion)' Doomguysprite.png|Classic '(Doomguy)' 0wi00FO.png|Lily '(Maxwell)' MqjswZI.png|Mustache Girl '(HK)' TheBlackKnight SSB3M.png|Black Knight '(Shovel)' JeanneRadioactive.png|Jeanne '(Bayonetta)''' Trivia *The game was originally called Josh's Super Smash Bros, but it was changed to avoid confusion from Jake's Super Smash Bros. *The content added in each update include: **Update 1: 6 fighters (Donkey Kong, N64 Mario, Ice Climbers, Monita, ExciteBiker, Maxwell), Mario Chapter, various bug fixes, Assist Trophies. **Update 2: 6 fighters (Doomguy, Yoshi, Magalor, Little Mac, Midna, Banjo-Kazooie), Sonic Chapter, Various Bug Fixes. **Update 3: W.I.P **Update 4: W.I.P **Update 5: W.I.P *A handfull of characters where planned but scrapped. These include Urban Champ, Jigglypuff, Max Brass, Falco, Corrin, Ninten, Doomguy, and Rabbids. Golden-Sans78 states that these characters have a chance of showing up in future updates, but not all of them. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:X's Super Smash Bros.